


let's experiment

by sanfran



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Cashton, M/M, Smut, Spanking, ashton irwin/calum hood - Freeform, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanfran/pseuds/sanfran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum wants to experiment with new things with his boyfriend ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's experiment

**Author's Note:**

> ok, ps. i wrote this like a year ago and put it on wattpad which i no longer use (mikendluke) so i apologize if its bad but enjoy the cashton :p

It was a surprise to Ashton when Calum told him that he wanted to try new things when having sex. Calum was always, not vanilla, but Ashton thought he preferred sweet sex, rather than rough or kinky. Ashton was a little apprehensive of the idea at first, but of course, wanted to do it.

"I dont know, babe" ashton told the younger boy.

"Why not, Ash? We can at least try it, and if we dont like it, we wont do it again; just think of it as an experiment." Calum bit his lip, hoping Ashton would let them atleast experiment with new things.

"I dont want to hurt you, though" Ashton looked into Calum's dark brown eyes and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"You wont. Plus, we can always have a safe word" Calum leaned over his crossed legs and planted a kiss on Ashton's lips.

Ashton finally gave in, but was still contemplating whether this was a bad idea. He didnt want to get carried away, or for Calum not to enjoy sex anymore because of this. However, with enough persuasion, assurance, and kisses, Ashton was feeling better about this.

He hadnt ever admitted it to his boyfriend, but he'd had quite a few thoughts of him and Calum doing some kinky things, even a few dreams.

It was a saturday evening, and ashton had been out in the day to buy things for him and Calum's night. They were cuddled up on the sofa, watching some film neither of them were paying attention, but were thinking about how the night will play out.

Calum sat up straight, lifting his head from his boyfriends chest.

"Can we just do this already?" Calum sighed and slouched his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for that" Ashton smirked and Calum's eyebrows furrowed, but he didnt question his boyfriends words.

"Come upstairs. From now on, you do what i say, okay?" Ashton told Calum, as the younger boy nodded his head frantically, his eyes looking excited. Ashton grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and stood outside the bedroom door.

"If theres anything you dont want to do, though, you know the safe word" Ashton clarified and Calum nodded once.

"Mango" Calum confirmed, and Ashton walked into the bedroom, the younger trailing behind him. Calum took a look around the room. There were handcuffs locked onto each side of the bedposts, and at the bottom ones too, a few sex toys Calum had never seen before on the dresser, and a blindfold on the bedside table, along with a few condom and flavoured lube's lying next to it.

Ashton took a seat in the chair facing directly towards the kingsize bed, after stripping himself off his clothes.

"Strip" Ashton ordered the kiwi boy, who seemed in joy and excitement. Calum grasped the end of his t shirt first, then pulled it over his head, his abs showing perfectly in the dim lighting. He slowly trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach, then unbuckled the black belt, the skinny jeans being peeled off almost immediately after the zipper had been pulled down.

Ashton watched as the tan boy rid himself of his jeans and socks, only left in his underwear. Calum slowly slipped his hand under the waistband of them and grasped his cock, the cool feeling of his hand running shivers through his whole body. His eyes were closed and his mind was somewhere else.

All of a sudden, he felt a large hand grip the wrist he had not begun to move yet. Calum's eyes shot open, and Ashton was staring at his face, his hand not loosening.

"Did i tell you that you could touch yourself, Cal?" Ashton growled into the boy's ear, hearing him gulp, then shake his head no.

"Hm? Did i?" Ashton demanded an answer.

"No, i-i just-"

"No excuses, pretty boy" Ashton cut him off, "On all fours" He nibbled on Calum's earlobe and breathed huskily into his ear.

Calum obeyed, and crawled into the middle of the bed, turning his head to see if he could find out what was going on.

"Face the front" Ashton told him sternly. Calum looked nervous, but was actually loving the feeling of being so submissive and having Ashton order him around.

"Now" Ashton began, walking around the room slowly, "What should i do with a bad boy like you?" He pondered, tapping his fingers on his chin, looking at the round ass of the boy.

"Spank me" Calum suggested quietly, his face turning a deep shade of red from his neck to his cheeks. He slightly regretted uttering those words, but atleast Ashton may consider it.

"What was that? Speak up" Ashton encouraged, stopping on the spot.

"S-spank me" The dark haired boy repeated, a bit louder than last time, but his face continued to stay away from its natural darker colour.

"Hmm, what a good idea" Calum's heart beat raced in excitement, "I think i will spank you. Such a naughty boy" Ashton growled into Calum's ear, his hot breath and sped up breathing giving the younger boy shivers and goosebumps, which was also because of the cool air of the room hitting parts of his body that usually arent exposed. Calum felt excitement course through his 6 foot figure as the curly headed boy stood at the side of the bed, admiring his toned boyfriend. He loved everything about Calum, physically and personality wise.

"I want you to count for me. And you dont cum until i say so" Ashton growled into his ear, and Calum nodded, keeping his face towards the head board, like Ashton had told him to.

"I didnt hear you. I want you to answer me when i speak to you" Ashton ordered and Calum cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, okay" He didnt know if he could trust his voice, with it being so weak and whimper-y, but it didnt soumd as bad as he thought it would.

Calum bit his lip and stuck his bum up a little , hoping it would encourage the older boy to get on with it already, and tried to sneak a glance behind him to see what his boyfriend was doing. He saw Ashton standing by the side of the bed and biting his lip, staring at Calum's butt.

"Damn" Ashton said, his bottom lip being tortured by his teeth. Calum's head turned back around and he heard the clanking of metal, then something locking around one wrist. Of course, the handcuffs. Ashton walked over to the other side of the bed and locked that one too, placing the key on the table near the bed.

Ashton stayed on the right side of Calum and lifted up his hand. It came back down and made a slapping sound against Calum's bumcheek. Calum gasped, and let out a moan in both pleasure and slight pain. But mostly pleasure.

"One" Calum said, feeling his dick starting to get hard. Ashton smirked at the sight of his semi hard penis and lifted the same hand up again, then bringing it down onto the dark skin. Calum kept himself from moaning my biting hard on his bottom lip. His breathing only got quicker when ashton slapped him harder on the same cheek.

"I didnt hear you count. Thats five more added on" Ashton told him, as the younger boys' eyes grew wider, and nodded. Calum felt another harsh smack being delievered to the soft skin of his butt, and continued to count, his breathing gettign even more erratic as Ashton's hand came down more times. He counted up to 15 in a whimpery voice, the skin on his bottom burning, and he could feel a redness starting to form.

"Well done, baby. You did good. I want you to suck me off now, yeah?" Ashton asked the boy, and started to undress himself before the kiwi boy nodded. Ashton was naked in less than a minute, and went to the top of the bed, placing his member by Calum's mouth. He kept his mouth closed, wanting to tease the older boy, as he began to get frustrated. He prodded his dick against Calum's mouth, but he didnt open, so Ashton opened his mouth for him slightly and pushed him self in, making Calum almost gag.

"Fucking take it" Ashton looked down at the innocent looking boy and almost moaned at the sight of Calum's lips wrapped around him.

Calum swirled his tongue around Ashton's penis and bobbed his head, knowing how Ashton liked it to be done. He kept swirling his tongue and licking stripes up the member, hearing ashton moaning and groaning above him, his long curls flopping down onto half of his face.

"S-stop. I dont wanna cum yet" Ashton pulled away from Calum's mouth and stood back up, his penis now up to his stomach, fully hard.

"Should i finger you, now? Or do i just go for it, since you've been so bad" Ashton rested most of hus weight on one leg as he thought about it for a moment.

"No. Please, i need prep" Calum practically begged, since he knew how much it hurt if he wasnt stretched first.

"I want you to do it" Ashton told him,mand Calum nodded, agreeing.

"O-okay" Calum had never done it to himself before, it had only ever been Ashton, and Ash knew this, but wanted to see this. Ashton first unlocked the handcuffs on both sides, then grabbed a regular bottle of lube.

He sat down by the wincing boy that was trying to sit on his bum without it stinging as much as it was now.

"Ill tell you what to do" Ashton said in a softer tone, then explained that he lubes up three fingers, and puts them in one at a time, also trying to find his prostate. Calum nodded a little nervously, since it was his first time and he had his boyfriend watching him.

"Face me, babe" Ashton told him, and sat on the chair he sat on earlier, sitting right back and enjoying the show.

Calum sat up a little, but still had access to his bum, and coated three fingers with lube, pressing his index finger at his hole, then pushing it in slowly, letting out a low moan as his finger went all the way in. Ashton felt himself getting more flustered already, his dick aching to be touched. Calum began to move the one finger in and out, sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth.

"Add another one, babe" Ashton told him, slowly stroking himself. Calum began to push two fingers inside himself and moved them in a scissoring motion, like ashton does to him. His breathing quickened, but before he could hit his prostate, Ashton pulled Calum's fingers out and took over, pumping three of his digits in and out of the moaning boy. Calum's once closed eyes shot open and a string of curse words left his mouth, feeling ashton hit his prostate.

"Im ready! Thats enough!" Calum shouted through short and fast breaths. Ashton pulled his three fingers out of the sweaty boy and wiped them on the bedsheets that were due to be washed anyways.

"Back on all fours, babe" Ashton nodded towards the boy and rolled a condom on while the kiwi boy went back onto his hands and knees, a position neither boys had tried before.

Ashton position himself behind Calum after coating himself in lube, then placed one hand on Calum's hip and one resting on his back, then forcefully thrusted in, making both boys gasp in pleasure and surprise.

"Ahhhhh, fuck" Ashton breathed out, his head dropped down and watching as he continued to pound into the breathless boy.

"Harder" Calum grunted and moaned as Ashton angled his hips and hit his prostate hard in one go. He continued to do this until Calum was begging and moaning and whining, and Ashton could barely hold on any longer.

"Please" Calum whined, his lungs only taking it shirt breaths, "I-I need to c-cum" His soft voice sounded a little rougher and his voice cracked a little.

"Not. Yet. Hold on" Ashton let out something between a groan and a growl, and Calum thought he was going to explode. He needed to cum so bad. So did Ashton, but he wanted to see how long Calum could wait for him.

"A-ash" Calum moaned. Ashton raised his hand and slapped Calum's bum, loving it so much.

"Let go, baby" Ashton said lowly in Calum's ear, then reached in front of him and pumped Calum quickly, feeling him release all over his own stomach and ashton's hand. Calum screamed as he came, his orgasm more intense than ever. Shortly after, the condom was filled up inside of Calum, and Ashton pulled out, tying the used condom and lazily throwing it on the floor to pick up later.

Ashton crawled into bed, next to his tired and sore boyfriend, smiling sleepily at him.

"I think it's fair to say that experiment went well" Ashton smirked and fell asleep with the thought of Calum clouding his mind.


End file.
